valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dota 2-Updates (2013)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates für Dota 2, die 2013 erschienen sind. Januar 10. Januar 2013 *Fügte Medusa hinzu! GAMEPLAY - Witch Doctor: Fixed Aghanim's Death Ward attacking Familiars and other psuedo heroes. - Doom: Scorched Earth now only applies damage from Doom himself, not all the units affected by his aura. *Pudge: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den man Einheiten mithilfe des Refreshers festsetzen konnte. - Keeper of the Light: Fixed Recall interaction with non-hero units. - Fixed Armlet and Power Treads interaction. UI - Added a Haste button to the courier HUD element. - Added Mid Only game mode for private lobbies (disables other lanes and allows the same hero to be selected). - The Announcer Share dialog has been replaced with a Shared Content dialog. - Added a badge to the top bar to count the available shared items. - If shared content is available in a game, a message is now printed pregame. - Added Balanced Shuffle button to non-tournament private lobbies. - Added All Chat private lobby option for enabling voice chat among all players. - Fixed "Equip" appearing in the right click menu for some chests. AUDIO - Fixed hearing the wrong announcer after equipping a new item in the loadout. - Fixed bugs with muting cobroadcasters causing other sounds to be muted. BOTS - The bots are now less likely to push with more heroes than what they deem necessary (less 5-man Dota). Probably needs some tuning. - Made bots slightly less self-concerned when considering defending an ally. Also made them more likely to jump in if they have a slow or stun. - Bots that are capable of jungling during the laning phase may now do so. - If purchasing an item from the secret shop would complete an item, desire for going there is now increased. - When their next item is purchasable, their desire to farm is signficiantly reduced. - Fixed bad tuning that was causing bots to almost never farm lanes. - Improved bot responsiveness to pings on Roshan. - Bots are now less likely to assume that humans will purchase wards. 17. Januar 2013 Added Least Played mode to matchmaking! In this mode players can only choose from a list of their least played heroes. This mode is great for learning new heroes since everyone will be on equal footing. GAMEPLAY *Faceless Void: Behob, dass Backtrack bei HP Removal funktionierte. - Medusa: Mystic Snake now returns to restore you when it is blocked by Linken's Sphere. - Meepo: Fixed an exploit with boot selection - Riki: Fixed an issue with Permanent Invisibility on respawning. - Slark: Fixed Impale based stuns not getting removed by Dark Pact. - Issuing the haste command to the courier with the new UI no longer interrupts channeling spells on the primary hero. - Fixed an exploit allowing items to be combined from multiple owners. - Fixed Thunderclap being purgable. - Fixed Malefice being purgable. - Fixed Poison Touch being purgable and its interaction with BKB - Fixed Brewmaster's Dispel not dealing damage to illusions. - Fixed illusion damage interaction with other things that modify outgoing damage percentage (like Quelling Blade). - Fixed being unable to target yourself with Force Staff if you are magic immune. - Least Played Mode: The top 20 winning heroes for each player will be disabled. Heroes with less than 3 wins will not be disabled. UI - Fixed an exploit that let you bring up the panel to repick after the game started - The Balanced Shuffle button now shows up for all non-league private lobbies. - Fixed Nightstalker's darkness indicator persisting across games. - Abandoned games are marked in the match history BOTS - Added Drow bot. - Added Warlock bot (and Warlock Golem bot). - Added support for bots using unique attack modifiers to harass while laning. - Fixed bug that was causing bots to farm for buyback much earlier than they should. - Fixed bug that was causing some bots to get stuck when trying to use a Tango. - Bots that are lanemates of a carry will no longer jungle during the laning phase. - If a hero is already jungling during the laning phase, additional bots will not jungle. WORKSHOP - Added Import Courier and Import Ward. - Added support for animations and attachment points. - Added Quicksave & Quickload import buttons to make it easy to redo a previous import. - Added Centaur Warrunner, Batrider, Mirana, Keeper of the Light, Shadow Demon, and Slark. - Preview now allows you to add multiple cosmetic items onto the preview Hero. - Preview now has a Portrait camera view. - Preview now allows you to select a skin on models with multiple skins. - Preview now visualizes attachment points on models that require attachments to be valid. - Improved validation of polygon and bone count of submitted models. Februar 07. Februar 2013 - Added Team Matchmaking! Teams have a public rating based on their performance against other Teams. - Added Language setting for Matchmaking! GAMEPLAY *Alchemist: Besserte den Wirkungsbereich von Unstable Concotion und das Verhalten bei einem Rückschlag aus, wenn das Angriffsziel gegen Magie immun ist. - Batrider: Fixed Sticky Napalm being applied to Magic Immune units. - Batrider: Fixed Sticky Napalm being removed by Magic Immunity. - Bloodseeker: Fixed Rupture damage interval. - Bloodseeker: Fixed being able to use potions during Rupture. - Dark Seer: Fixed being able to cast Ion Shell on special units like Spirit Bear and Warlock's Golem - Doom: Fixed Doom's interaction with MKB and Truestrike. - Dragon Knight: Fixed Dragon Breath sometimes missing at very close range in Elder Dragon Form. - Dragon Knight: Fixed Dragon Breath travel time being too slow. - Gyrocopter: Fixed Call Down first and second impact slow values being swapped - Keeper of the Light: Fixed Recall going off if Keeper died during the delay. - Lone Druid: Fixed Spirit Bear's Entangle working against Ancients and Creep Heroes like Familiars and Warlock's Golem. - Medusa: Fixed Split Shot hitting Nightmared units. - Medusa: Fixed Mana Shield not blocking damage from Death Ward, Plague Wards, Serpent Wards and Wildkin's Tornado. - Morphling: Fixed Morph transformation stopping if Morphling gets purged or cycloned. - Shadow Fiend: Fixed Shadow Fiend gaining souls while dead - Shadow Fiend: Fixed Shadow Fiend gaining souls from killing illusions. - Spectre: Fixed Spectral Dagger sometimes creating invisible paths of targets it hit. - Troll Warlord: Added Pseudo Random support for his Bash. - Troll Warlord: Fixed Whirling Axes interaction with Roshan. - Visage: Fixed Cleave hitting Familiars. Warlock: Behob, dass Flaming Fists ätherische Einheiten traf. - Weaver: Fixed various buffs Time Lapse did not remove. Witch Doctor: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Paralyzing Cask von Kurieren abprallte. - Courier: Fixed courier not responding to deliver orders after having received a hold or stop order. - Courier: Reduced stash interaction ranges to fix the courier not filling a bottle when entering and exiting the fountain area in a short time. - Courier: Fixed the Deliver Items breaking if you used speed burst on the way to the stash. - Fixed direct unit target spells having 24 less effective range. - Fixed Dark Pact and and Kraken Shell not removing Sticky Napalm, Shadow Strike, Venomous Gale, Poison Nova and Viper Strike. - Fixed Day/Night cycle duration as well as initial state being a bit off. - Fixed some ability Backswing timing issues (Kunkka, Clockwerk, Timbersaw, Meepo, Pudge, Spiritbreaker, Sand King, Riki, Nyx, Lion, Pugna, Shadow Demon, Batrider). - Orb of Venom now has the same stacking behavior with Lifesteal that Eye of Skadi does. - Fixed Veil of Discord not getting applied to Magic Immune units. - Fixed Veil of Discord getting dispelled by Purge/BKB/Cyclone/etc. - Fixed Bloodstone charges incrementing while you are dead. - Dropped, non-sharable items can no longer be destroyed by teammates. - Fixed dominated units continuing their previous channeling spell. - Enabled Silencer in Captain's Mode for Latest Version (will be enabled in Tournament Version the following week). UI - Added Language option for Matchmaking. You will find players when matchmaking that have selected the same language(s). - Fixed buff refreshes not showing the correct swipe. - Made Keeper's two Spirit Form abilities always visible but just disabled until he uses Spirit Form. - The dota:// URL handler now supports lobbyid= and accountid= for creating game spectating links. - Fixed autocast ability border not hiding when moving from a friendly unit to querying an enemy. - When using smart tab switching, fixed not being able to cycle to controllable units if your currently selected using is dead. - Players that play on a league game will now have access to that league pass. - Fixed being able to pick or random an already repicked hero. - Added an error message when pressing the courier deliver button and there are no items to be delivered. WEBAPI: - Added Team query to WebAPI. Query is GetTeamInfoByTeamID, params are start_at_team_id and teams_requested. LEAGUES: - Players that participate in Leagues will now have access to watch all games for said league in the tournament tab. BOTS - Made Necrolyte bot more likely to use Death Pulse to heal himself. - When considering purchasing an item and determining whether there's room in their inventory, bots will now consider whether the item will stack with an existing item. - Bots will no longer sell a situational item in order to retrieve a situational item from their stash (fixes purchase thrashing). - Witch Doctor will no longer use Maledict on non-hero units. - Slightly lowered the maximum desire to attack a non-hero unit. - Added Team Matchmaking! Teams have a public rating based on their performance against other Teams. - Added Language setting for Matchmaking! 14. Februar 2013 *Fügte Tusk hinzu! GAMEPLAY *Lina: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Dragon Slave Einheiten hinter Ihnen versteckte. *- Mirana: Fixed some backswing behaviors with her spells *- Templar Assassin: Fixed Meld not removing collision. *Troll Warlord: Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Fernkampf-Troll Warlord beim Angriff zuschlagen kann, während er sich umwandelt. *Troll Warlord: Fügte eine "schnelle" Angriffs-Animation hinzu, die nur gezeigt wird, wenn sich seine Angriffsgeschwindigkeit über 210 befindet. *Fixed Orchid disabling Dagger at the end of its duration even if it was doing no damage. *Fixed a recent bug with Poor Man's Shield that could infrequently cause it to not block hero damage *Behob einige Fehler mit der Wellengeschwindigkeit von Crypt Swarm, Dual Breath, Breath Fire, Dragon Slave, Illuminate, Sonic Wave und Shockwave. *Erlaubte Silencer in Turnier-Lobbys. *- Team Matchmaking now uses the Tournament lobby rules. *- Two-player Mid Only games now automatically spawn a courier. *- Enabled Medusa in Captain's Mode for Latest Version (will be enabled in Tournament Version the following week). UI - Updated look of the combat log and added language localization. - Fixed bug where players who'd set themselves as Offline in Steam would still report their Rich Presence status. - Players no longer display what hero they're playing in their Rich Presnce if they're in a private no-spectating game. - Added a "Add Self to Roster" button that shows up for Team Admins that aren't part of their Team's Roster. - The Game End panel now shows team names for games with teams. VISUALS *Wenn Keeper of the Light stirbt, während Recall aktiv ist, wird der visuelle Effekt nun entfernt. BOTS - Fixed PL not being considered a Hard Carry for lane-selection and last-hit-deferring purposes. - Fixed VS bot not having a large enough item build list. - Bots will no longer dust Doppelwalk because it's sneaky. - Bots will no longer buy invisibility detection for an enemy's item until they see that item in an enemy's inventory. - Made Zeus bot slightly more likely to use Wrath of the Thundergod. - When a player connects, we now only disable/make invulnerable heroes on the opposing teams (not units with bots like the Warlock Golem). März 07. März 2013 GAMEPLAY - Gyrocopter: Fixed Rocket Barrage firing while under effects like Disruption/Chronosphere/Doom/Hex. - Gyrocopter: Fixed Flak Cannon hurting nightmared units without waking them up. *Naga Siren: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es möglich war, die Song of the Siren-Aura von Naga Siren zu beseitigen. - Nyx: Fixed Spiked Carapace affecting Juggernaut during Omnislash. - Outworld Devourer: Fixed Astral Imprisonment not draining enough mana from enemy heroes. *Outworld Devourer: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Astral Imprisonment nicht genug Mana von feindlichen Helden raubte. - Timbersaw: Fixed Whirling Death not doing enough damage against strength heroes. - Fixed Maelstrom and Mjollnir being unable to proc if the initial target is Magic Immune. - Tweaked Neutral Creep chase timings for the two small camps. - Fixed a number of bugs in Mechanics I, including all known showstoppers. UI - Fixed holding alt causing smoked hero names to be shown on minimap when near truesight. - Fixed your status showing as playing a local bot game if you were spectating a game - Hero performance page is now sorted by total number of games played. - Fixed Dire wins in the Team Game History tab showing up as losses. - Fixed bug where Team Game History wasn't refreshing properly. - The Teams List under Community now displays Teams in order of their most recently played match. - There's now a dialog asking the player to rate their currently-used hero build (if it's not yet been rated). AUDIO - Music now plays in spectator and replay modes. ITEMS - Added Fiery Soul of the Slayer item for Lina. 14. März 2013 *Fügte eine Region für Südafrika hinzu. GAMEPLAY '''- Clinkz: Fixed Death Pact healing Clinkz under Ice Blast debuff. - Gyrocopter: Fixed Flak Cannon killing couriers *Sniper: **Behob, dass Headshot bei Einheiten wie Spirit Bear, Warlocks Golem usw. nicht funktionierte. **Behob, dass Shrapnel bei Türmen etwas weniger Schaden verursachte, als vorgesehen. **Behob, dass der Schadensbonus von Headshot durch Magieimmunität geblockt wurde. - Spectre: Added a short grace period to walking off the Spectral Dagger path before collision is restored *Spiritbreaker: Behob, dass Einheiten, die gegen Magie immun sind, vom Wirkungsbereich, den Greater Bash bei Charge of Darkness und dem durch das Scepter verbesserten Nether Strike aktiviert, ignoriert wurden. - Tusk: Fixed some cases where Ice Shards could get units stuck - Wisp: Fixed Tether sometimes ending prematurely if Relocate was cast before Tether. - Wisp: Fixed Relocating units sometimes walking away to do a previous behavior. - Fixed Roshan's aoe Slam damage type being physical rather than magical (and thus hurting Familiars). - Fixed creeps and neutrals sometimes not responding to long range spells. - Fixed Blink Dagger self-cast to work consistently. - Visage: Fixed a number of incorrect spell interactions with Familiars. - Fixed Cheese not having a cooldown - Fixed Cheese not stacking in inventory - Enabled Timbersaw in Captain's Mode in Latest Version (Tournament Version next week) - Local games are no longer automatically unpaused. '''AUDIO - Added sound effects to the Dashboard. *Fügte Sound-Effekte für verschiedene Tode von Tiny hinzu. - Updated Mjollnir sound effect. - Updated Maelstrom sound effect. UI - Items held by the courier are now included in a player's Net Worth. - Fixed the sorting of Teams List under the Community tab. - Fixed courier and ward previewing in the backpack. - Fixed the scrollbar being hidden when a schedule had a full page of tournaments in a single month. - Live games list now displays the game mode. - Fiery Soul of the Slayer's custom minimap icon only draws for the player that owns the item. - Re-positioned end game survey to not block the chat. - Teams that haven't played a team matchmaking game in the last 7 days will now show up as being "inactive" in WebAPI calls. - Improved performance of chat channels in the Dashboard. VISUALS - Revised overhead Soul Assumption indicator. - Fixed Smoke of Deceit AOE visual effect showing for enemies if the caster is hidden - Added in-game models for when the following items are dropped from inventory into the world: Divine Rapier, Healing Salve, Clarity, Dust of Appearance, Bottle, and Bootes of Speed BOTS - Added Lion bot. - Added Omniknight bot. - Made a number of adjustments to loadouts and builds based on community feedback. - Bots now know how to use Rod of Atos, Tranquil Boots, Abyssal Blade, Heaven's Halberd, and Veil of Dischord. - Bots will no longer go to the Side Shop with a full inventory if they aren't willing to sell anything. - Generic summoned units (Necro units, Illusions, etc) now have basic bot AIs, so they can act independently from their owner. - Fixed bots interrupting their teleports. - Bots will be less aggressive when they have stacks of Sticky Napalm on them. - Bots will now only use Refresher Orb if they want to cast big ticket abilities. - Fixed Witch Doctor bot spam-toggling Voodoo Restoration when he simply wanted to activate it. - Witch Doctor is less likely to use Death Ward on units that are about to die anyways. - Bots now establish their lanes at 0:15 (changed from 0:30), which makes jungling the initial creep spawn eaiser without confusing them about what lane you're in. - Bots will no longer go for runes that may or may not be there if it's been a while since their spawn time. - When there are no wards up, bots are now smarter about only warding the closer rune location. WORKSHOP - Added general support for importing any Ability/Spell related model. Currently just supporting Beastmaster Boars. - Reworked the "View My Submissions" page to better handle a large number of submissions (sorting/pagination/bug fixes) - Fixed submission preview images not being set correctly. - Fixed a bug where updating an existing submission could set incorrect tags on the submission. - Disabled the Workshop in the Test client to prevent confusion. Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Dota 2 21. März 2013 GAMEPLAY *Clockwerk: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es möglich war, die Hookshot-Bewegung mit Purge/Stonegaze usw. zu unterbrechen. - Drow Ranger: Marksmanship bonus is removed when there are nearby enemy heroes (instead of just being halved). - Drow Ranger: Reduced Marksmanship enemy detection aoe reduced from 400 to 375. - Keeper of the Light: Illuminate manacost from increased 150 to 150/160/170/180. - Keeper of the Light: Illuminate AOE reduced from 400 to 350. - Keeper of the Light: Fixed Mana Leak not getting removed by Dark Pact or Kraken Shell. - Mirana: Fixed cast and attack behaviors during Leap. - Nyx Assassin: Spiked Carapace duration reduced from 2.75 to 2.25. - Nyx Assassin: Spiked Carapace cooldown increased from 14 to 23/20/17/14. - Timbersaw: Fixed Whirling Death debuff getting dispelled. - Timbersaw: Fixed attack capability getting reset while Magic Immune when Chakram is used. - Timbersaw: Fixed Whirling Death stat drain not affecting Magic Immune units. - Treant Protector: Living Armor damage reduction is now done for all instances of damage that reduce its charges. - Tranquil Boots: Disabled speed reduced from 50 to 25. - Tranquil Boots: Heal increased from 170 to 250. - Tranquil Boots: Cooldown increased from 40 to 60. - Tranquil Boots: Heal duration increased from 10 to 20. - Tranquil Boots: Fixed being able to drop the item to reset its state. - Tranquil Boots: Fixed damage detection threshold on Tranquil's heal. - Heaven's Halberd: Disarm is no longer dispelled by Manta. - Added Timbersaw to Captain's Mode (Tournament Version). *Korrigierte Angriffs-Erfassungsbereich bei Disruptor, Keeper of the Light, Wisp, Visage und Medusa. - Fixed Towers sometimes attacking you too soon when moving out of range. - Temporarily disabled Relocate camera movements BOTS - Added Jakiro bot. - Added Sand King bot. - Bots that have been hit by multiple stacks of Sticky Napalm will now contemplate their misfortune further back in the lane. - Fixed a bug where bots would try to cast stuns when being wildly out of range. UI - Minimap now displays illusions for spectators. - Fixed a bug that caused enemy-created Meepo illusions to get added to the original player's multi-hero interface. VISUALS - Added in-game models for when the following items are dropped from inventory into the world: Tango and Dust of Appearance. EFFECTS - Updated Dagon visual effects and scaled it with level. - Added an effect when Marksmanship is active. AUDIO - Fixed music volume bug. - Fixed a bug preventing heroes from commenting on specific item purchases. - Fixed AA's ult cast sounds to only play for teammates or nearby enemies that have vision. - Added a unique sound for Viper's orb attack. - Added sound to Diffusal Blade purge. - Various mix tweaks across creeps, ui and the tutorial quest sounds. WORKSHOP - Disabled browsing & submitting in the Test Client, but allowed imports for testing purposes. - Submissions now have the option of including a PSD containing marketing materials for the submission. - Added Beastmaster's Hawk and Lone Druid's Bear to the Ability Import list. - Attack animations now describe the animation timing required for the attack to match the character using them. 28. März 2013 *Fügte Bristleback hinzu! GAMEPLAY *Broodmother: Beseitigte Fehler bei der Abklingzeit von Insatiable Hunger auf Level 1 und 3. - Dragon Knight: Fixed Dragon Blood armor bonus not carrying over to Illusions. - Dragon Knight: Fixed Elder Dragon Form frost slow getting dispelled when target initially becomes Magic Immune. - Doom: Fixed Doom damage being blocked by Pipe. *Enchantress: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Nature's Attendants 1 Sekunde kürzer als vorgesehen andauerte. - Huskar: Fixed Life Break leap moving too fast. - Magnus: Fixed Shockwave hitting units behind you. *Mirana: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Reichweite von Miranas Leap zu kurz war. - Nyx Assassin: Fixed Impale traveling too far. *Phantom Lancer: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den man eine Juxtapose-Illusion zu viel hatte. - Razor: Fixed Static Link break range being 25 too short. *Shadow Shaman: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Shackles etwas weniger Schaden verursachte, als eigentlich vorgesehen. - Slark: Fixed Pounce not initiating an attack order on the leashed target. - Spectre: Fixed a case where leaving and rejoining the Spectral Dagger path could cause Spectre to temporarily lose no-collision. *Templar Assassin: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Meld-Buff beseitigt werden konnte. *Visage: Behob, dass Familiars nicht von Chronosphere beeinträchtigt wurden. *Weaver: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Einheiten von The Swarm nicht bei schlafenden Einheiten eingesetzt werden konnten. *Weaver: Behob, dass The Swarm dauerhaft gebannt wurde, wenn der Gegner unverwundbar ist. *Weaver: Behob, dass die Einheiten von The Swarm ihren Angriff nicht direkt beim Einsetzen ausführten. - Added Psuedo Random chance for Roshan's Bash. - Fixed Eye of Skadi frost slow getting dispelled when target initially becomes Magic Immune. - Fixed Diffusal Blade proccing multiple damage instances. - Fixed heroes flickering on the minimap when walking by Sentry Wards while under Smoke of Deceit. - Fixed Shiva's Guard negative attack speed aura not working on Magic Immune units UI - Pausing in a practice or tournament game now prevents the team that paused from querying units, moving the camera or accessing the shop. - Added ability and item notes, detailed tooltips that will display only if ALT is pressed. - Adjusted Replay Highlight scene leadin time a bit. - Arcane Boots now has 'mana' as a shop alias. - Wisp name change to Io. - Added 10 second rewind button to replay controls. - Spectator Items panel now takes up less space and shows items ordered by value. - Steam friends can be added, removed, and friendship requests confirmed/ignored from within Dota 2. - Added "Select unit under mouse" keybind for Spectators - Fixed drag-selection being broken sometimes. VISUALS - New Vengeful Spirit model - Added in-game models for when the following items are dropped from inventory into the world: Gem of True Sight, Observer Wards, and Sentry Wards BOTS - Added Bounty Hunter bot. - Significantly revised how Roam mode works internally. AUDIO - Revised Beastmaster's voice. DOTA 2 STORE - Added the Treasure Key of the Cursed Wood and the Treasure Key of the Shaper Divine. - Several old keys have returned to the store along with a very low drop rate for some older community chests. - The current set of community crates will no longer expire, but their drop rate will be decreased over time and their rarity increased over time. - Added new sets for Brewmaster, Lich, Riki, Juggernaut, Beastmaster, and Spectre. - Added a couple new couriers! Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Dota 2 April 19. April 2013 *Fügte Skywrath Mage hinzu! COMMUNITY - Added stricter system implementing communication (voice and text) bans for abusive players - Combined voice and text reports into a single 'communication' report - Reduced reports per week to 4 - Removed ability for spectators to report players in-game. - Reports now allow single selection of behavior type only GAMEPLAY - Beastmaster: Fixed Wild Axes losing vision after the second cast. - Doom: Scorched Earth now shows its duration on the buff icon. - Lich: Fixed Frost Armor auto-casting while Lich is channeling. - Magnus: Fixed a rare crash involving Skewer. *Slardar: Behob, dass Slithereen Crush die Angriffsgeschwindigkeit nicht verringerte. - Spectre: Fixed Haunt illusions moving while out of the game. - Timbersaw: Fixed Timberchain travelling too fast. - Timbersaw: Fixed Timberchain not latching quite far enough. - Tusk: Fixed Tusk not issuing an attack order on the snowballed unit after the snowball crashes. - Enabled Drow and Tusk to Captain's Mode (Tournament Version next week) - Fixed Towers sometimes attacking slower when they have low hit points UI - Added tab to the Watch section showing downloaded replay files VISUALS *Riki: Fügte Animationen für Smoke Screen und Blink Strike hinzu. - Sniper: Added victory animations and more aggressive posing of idle, run and attack when enemy is in range. BOTS - Bots now know to avoid standing in Macropyre and Ice Path. WORKSHOP - Added a button to the preview that allows you to test your imported model in-game, in a local server. Mai 24. Mai 2013 GAMEPLAY - Elder Titan: Fixed Natural Order not upgrading on Elder Titan. - Elder Titan: Fixed Ancestral Spirit waking up units that were hit by the Spirit Stomp. - Elder Titan: Fixed Ancestral Spirit having the wrong radius while returning after it expired. - Fixed Shadow Blade incorrectly revealing its owner on secondary attack types if they occurred after the fade time. UI - The combat log is now localized. - The Watch tab will now default to the Tournaments sub-tab if there is a live match. - Added an automatic "(idle)" tag in Rich Presence for players that are AFK. - Tournaments are now sorted by their last game played. - Fixed a bug where notifications of item purchases didn't work if the courier did the purchase. - Fixed bug where chat ban notifications weren't displaying hours left correctly. PERFORMANCE - Reduced memory usage. AUDIO *Aktualisierte Nightstalkers Ultimate und machte deren Sound für Teamkameraden global. - fixed Mana Leak target sound. - fixed Dust sound Juni 05. Juni 2013 I *Beseitigte einen Bug mit Skeleton Kings Reincarnation und Aegis of the Immortal. *Fixed a bug with Sticky Napalm not affecting turn rate properly. *Fixed Swap requests taking away gold each time. *Fixed a crash with Rubick stealing Aghanim's Scepter upgraded Primal Split. *Fixed an issue with the time/random on the last pick in Captain's Mode. *dota_range_display is now only usable in Bot Matchmaking, Practice lobby with bots and Practice lobbies with cheats enabled. 05. Juni 2013 II *Fixed a bug with Broadcasters trying to select units. *Fixed a bug with Reaper's Scythe. *Stone Gaze effect improvements. *Mortal Strike sound added. *Fixed Stone Gaze sometimes lasting too long. *Fixed Thirst initial armor value being incorrect. *Updated CM pick/ban layout. *Behob kopflose Luna. *Fixed Swap with All Random. *Beseitigte einen Absturz durch die Kombination von Skeewer und Pounce. 14. Juni 2013 VISUALS *Aktualisierte Pucks Gesicht. *Aktualisierte Brewmasters Gesicht. GAMEPLAY *Axe: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Rüstungsbonus von Berserker's Call bannbar war. *Batrider: Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Flamebreak konstant eine Rückschlag-Distanz von 300 anstelle eines variablen Wertes (10->400) besaß, der abhängig von der Distanz zum Zentrum des Treffers ist. *Beastmaster: Besserte die Drehtempo-Verringerung von Beastmasters Adler und Keiler aus, weil sie etwas zu gering war. *Bloodseeker: Änderte die Reichweite von Bloodrage (600->800). *Brewmaster: Beseitigte Fehler bei den Manakosten der Boulder-Attacke des Earth Primal Splits. *Chaos Knight: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Reality Rift-Bonusschaden manchmal mehrmals zustande kam, wenn man häufiger als ein Mal in 1,2 Sekunden angriff. *Drow: Beseitigte einen Bug mit der Trueshot Aura, durch den diese keinen Bonus-Schaden gab. *Elder Titan: Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Legacy Keys beim Ancestral Spirit nicht funktionierten. - Jakiro: Fixed Liquid Fire damage interval happening every 1 second instead of every 0.5 seconds *Juggernaut: Beseitigte ein paar Sichtfehler beim Omnislash. - Huskar: Fixed Burning Spears counter logic getting forgotten when purged - Invoker: Fixed Ice Wall not slowing units like Golems, Familiars, and Primal Split units - Io: Fixed the initial Relocate not being interrupted if Io was only disable in the cast time but not when the teleportation happened - Io: Fixed the initial Relocate not getting interrupted by Root debuffs (Ensnare, Overgrowth, etc) - Io Fixed Relocate not revealing FoW for enemies - Io: Fixed Relocate not showing the initial visual effect on the ground for enemies (only showed ping) - Io: Fixed being able to return Tether Relocate with a different set of targeting rules than the initial direction (no longer allowed to return relocate a creep) *Io: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den dem Overcharge eine 2-sekündige Abklingzeit fehlte. - Lifestealer: Fixed allied cast Infest killing the creeps and healing you *Lone Druid: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Battle Cry keinen begrenzten Wirkungsbereich besaß (sollte bei 1000 liegen). - Medusa: Fixed Mystic Snake not jumping to magic immune units - Nature's Prophet: Fixed being able to use Teleporation while rooted - Nyx Assassin: Fixed Spiked Carapace charge not getting used when hurt by an invulnerable source - Razor: Fixed Unstable Current not purging off Repel *Shadow Fiend: Behob, dass anschließend beschworene Shadowrazes zu langsam waren. - Slark: Fixed Shadow Dance passive buff icon updating on hero proximity while dead - Slark: Fixed Pounce sometimes causing an allied Flaming Lasso to end early. - Spectre: Fixed Spectre Illusions benefiting from the damage reduction portion of Dispersion *Tidehunter: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Kraken Shell funktionierte, während Doom aktiv ist. *Timbersaw: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Timberchain durch Stone Gaze, Diffusal Blade usw. frühzeitig beendet wurde. *Treant Protector: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Living Armor auf Verbündete angewandt werden konnte, die immun gegen Magie sind. *Undying: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Zombie-Einheiten Lebenspunkte durch Soul Rip verloren. - Fixed Truestrike causing you to be unable to miss against Towers - Fixed Roshan missing the final 500 hp/10 dmg upgrade later in the game - Fixed Backswing behavior with Rupture, Viscous Nasal Goo, Fissure, Decay and Earthshock - Fixed truesight being unable to be applied to sleeping/invulnerable units - Fixed Filler buildings having no armor - Fixed Neutral's Frost Armor slow affecting magic immune enemies UI - Added Quick Cast option to Game menu: causes all abilities to cast immediately upon keypress (with autocast key), targeting the cursor's current position - Improved UI feedback and functionality when connection to the DOTA network is lost or has not yet been established. - Client no longer waits for connection to the DOTA network before allowing access to the UI. Features that do not require this connection are accessible. - You can now hold control when pinging to send a "caution" ping instead. - Added Aegis reclaim and Roshan respawn timers to the spectator popups. AUDIO *Fügte Ownage-Sounds für Storm Spirit, Axe und Nature's Prophet hinzu, sowie Killing Spree-Ankündigungen für Juggernaut. - Added distant tower destruction sounds. *Fügte Mortal Strike-Soundeffekt hinzu. *Behob Synchro-Fehler bei Freezing Field. COMMUNITY - Fixed bug allowing reports outside of matches in certain contexts - Players receive an additional report submission if someone they report subsequently receives a communication ban PERFORMANCE - Fixed an intermittent crash on some particle effects like medusa's ultimate 28. Juni 2013 GAMEPLAY ' *Ancient Apparition: **Beseitigte Fehler, durch den man sich unter dem Einfluss von Ice Blast mit dem Armlet of Mordiggian oder durch Morph heilen konnte. *Beastmaster: **Fixed Primal Roar push and slow radius being slightly too small. *Brewmaster: **Fixed Primal Split's Pulverize damage not affecting magic immune. *Dazzle: **Poison Touch: ***Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Poison Touch vermieden werden konnte. ***Behob, dass er seinen maximalen Verlangsamungs-/Stun-Effekt nicht zurücksetzte, wenn er auf ein neues Ziel angewandt wurde. ***Behob, dass er manchmal einen Trefferschaden von 7 anstelle von 8 hatte. **Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Shadow Wave an verbündeten Einheiten, die unverwundbar sind oder schlafen, nicht abprallte. *Enchantress: **Fixed Untouchable not affecting Spirit Bear and Golem. **Fixed Impetus not doing damage at very large distances instead of being capped. *Gyrocopter: **Fixed a minor issue with Rocket Barrage doing 31 rockets instead of 30. **Fixed Call Down 50% slow happening on second impact if you were already slowed by the first (instead of 20%). **Fixed Flak Cannon hitting Familiars. *Invoker: **Fixed Ghost Walk not affecting units like Chaotic Offering, Primal Split, etc. *Kunkka: **Fixed Torrent not dealing its damage over multiple instances. *Lifestealer: **Fixed Feasts lifesteal component still happening while Doomed. **Fixed Infest visual effect stuttering behind the Infested unit. *Medusa: **Fixed Split Shot missing 24 aoe. *Necrolyte: **Behob, dass Reaper's Scythe beseitigt werden konnte. *Pugna: **Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Aura von Nether Ward bei Einheiten nicht funktionierte, die gegen Magie immun sind. *Sniper: **Behob, dass die Trueshot-Komponente von Headshots mit Illusionen nicht funktionierte. *Viper: **Corrosive Skin: ***Behob, dass er gegen Schaden Verbündeter wirkte. ***Behob, dass er gepurget werden konnte. *Witch Doctor: **Paralyzing Cask: ***Fixed sometimes ending prematurely when it's current target goes invis or blinks. ***Fixed ending once any target it bounces on has Linken's Sphere. *Tranquil Boots: **Fixed heal getting dispelled when Blade Fury or Repel is used. **Fixed showing active icon state while it is disabled on Illusions. '''COMMUNITY ' *Added support for forming and managing Guilds. Guild Leaders invite, kick, promote, and demote members. Officers can invite members. There's a guild message that can be edited, a logo specified, and a chat channel. *Added the ability to open a party to a guild, which allows members of a specified guild to freely join the party. Players can browse open guild parties that are available to them. *Open guild parties can now have a description. *Fixed bug allowing extra bonus report submissions. *Capped maximum bonus report submissions at 2. 'UI ' *Quick Cast keybindings added for items. *Quick Cast bugs fixed: courier keybinding conflict and blank Invoker recipes. 'SPECTATING ' *Many tweaks have been done to Directed Camera framing. *Also tweaks to how the Director chooses shots while in the middle of a fight. 'AUDIO ' *Fixed some FoW interactions with Kunkass ability SFX. 'VISUALS ' *Aktualisierte das Sniper-Model und machte es genauer. *Neues Sniper-Model für den Workshop hochgeladen. Juli 12. Juli 2013 *Fügte Abaddon hinzu! 'GAMEPLAY '- Death Prophet: Fixed AI on Exorcism spirits that caused them to sometimes be less efficient and linger on units far from you *Doom: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den 'Doom' Flak Cannon nicht deaktivieren konnte. *Huskar: Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es ihm möglich war anzugreifen, während er in den Life Break-Angriff sprang. *Jakiro: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Liquid Fire-Debuff von Manta/BKB beseitigt wurde. *Lich: Korrigierte die Reihenfolge der Schadensinstanzen bei Frost Nova. *Omniknight: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den seine Flüche bei mechanischen Einheiten nicht funktionierten. *Phantom Assassin: Behob, dass das Projektil von Stifling Dagger ein wenig zu langsam war. *Sven: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den unsichtbare Einheiten im Wirkungsbereich von der Storm Bolt-Attacke nicht getroffen wurden. - Fixed Siege not getting increased damage when the Ranged Barracks dies - Fixed Buckler and Mekansm +2 active armor buff stacking - Fixed Vladmir's Offering not working on Siege units TRAINING - Added match making option to opt out of Limited Hero mode - Fixed some players not receiving item rewards after completing training tasks - Play Tab will now remember your previous selection - Fixed various progression bugs in Mechanics II - Fixed disabled skill assignment using CTRL+Ability when in tutorial COMPENDIUM - Added Player Card rewards. Unlock the Smeevil Crab mount by stamping complete teams - Added the International Fantasy Challenge - Added Solo Championship Voting UI - Added a hotkey to Select All Units - Added a hotkey to activate Speed Burst on your flying courier - Minor reorganization to control settings page - Fixed Replay Speed Decrease hotkey missing from the configuration panel - Increased the maximum number of total spectator slots from 14 to 22 - Removed Favorite hero count limit - Moved Solo Only Matchmaking to a setting on the main Find Match tab. - New Tournament Drops: # When a player reaches a Godlike streak # When a Courier is killed # When a player buys a Divine Rapier # When Earthshaker Echoslam's 5 heroes - Increased number of item drops when a Tournament Event occurs. - Tournament Items can now be upgraded by watching through Twitch - Fixed Quick Cast bug preventing use on neutrals/couriers VISUAL - Fixed Global Silence not showing the visual effect on Familiars even though they are silenced *Aktualisierte die Icons der Fähigkeiten von Dark Seer und Dragon Knight. - Added new disarmed effect *Fehler-Behebungen für einige der auf Porträts basierenden Effekte, wie Enigmas Vortex. AUDIO - updated Mekansm SFX. WORKSHOP - Added Mok mandrill courier - Added Defense Grid announcer - Fixed orientation on Bounty Hunter's Jinada Glows on workshop items - Fixed Nether Ward effect orientation for workshop items - Added support for workshop authored effects on Kunkka's weapon BOTS - Bots will no longer stare at a dropped gem, futilely trying to destroy it. 26. Juli 2013 '''UI *Machte die Vorschau des Ausrüstungsmodells der Helden im Hauptmenü größer. *Fügte der Übungslobby einen Schalter hinzu, durch den man das Radiant und Dire-Team austauschen kann. *Begrenzte die Zahl der auswählbaren Matchmaking-Regionen auf sechs. *Neue Spieler können sich Live-Spiele ansehen, bevor sie die Tutorial-Missionen abschließen. *Siege und Level werden nun Spielern nicht gezeigt, mit denen man nicht befreundet ist und die 'Vergangene Spiele Freigeben' nicht ausgewählt haben. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Keybindings von Xbox-Controllern nicht richtig gespeichert wurden. *Fügte der Minimap Dire-Kurier-Symbole für Zuschauer hinzu. *Beseitigte einen Absturz, wenn man im Zuschauer-Modus alle Einheiten ausgewählt hat. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der dota_embers convar-Wert bei Neustart des Spiels vergessen wurde. *Zuschauer können bestimmte Bereiche auswählen, um den Radius ihrer Sicht oder der Truesight zu sehen. *Fügte Unterstützung von Xbox-Controllern für Dota TV hinzu: *Linker / rechter Bumper = Wechselt zwischen den Helden auf dem Feld vor und zurück. *Start-Taste = Pause (Nur bei Aufnahme) *Zurück-Taste = Spult zurück (Nur bei Aufnahme) *D-Pad oben / unten = Fährt durch Aufklappmenü der Statistiken *D-Pad links / rechts = Verschnellert oder verringert die Geschwindigkeit der Wiedergabe *Y-Taste = Zeigt Gold-Graphik *X-Taste = Zeigt XP-Graphik *B-Taste = Schließt offene Graphiken, setzt Playback-Geschwindigkeit zurück, wählt vorherige Kameraeinstellung aus (nachdem man zwischen Helden gewechselt hat) MATCHMAKING *Reduzierte die durchschnittliche Wartezeit und das Auftreten extrem langer Wartezeiten. INTERNATIONAL COMPENDIUM *Fügte weitere Erklärungen für die International Fantasy Challenge-Regeln hinzu. *Gab die Rollen von Spielern in den International Fantasy Challenge Bench Slots bekannt. *Wenn Sie ein International Fantasy Challenge-Team zusammengestellt haben, erhalten Sie nun das Mammoth für Ihr Smeevil. *Wenn Sie alle Voraussetzungen für das Hauptevent erfüllt haben, erhalten Sie nun den Bird für Ihr Smeevil. MAC/LINUX *Chat-Rad funktioniert nun. *Fügte ein Intro-Film für neue Nutzer hinzu; beseitigte Fehler, durch den neuen Spielern ein schwarzer Bildschirm angezeigt wurde. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den bei einigen Tooltips der Text fehlte, der Fähigkeiten erklärt. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Abgrenzungsfarbe von Zieleinheiten mit dem übereinstimmt, was Windows zeigt. *Beseitigte einige Render-Probleme. *Beseitigte einige Abstürze. *Einige Performance-Verbesserungen. *Beseitigung von Audio-Fehlern (Stille, Abstürze) *Mac: Stabilere Maushandhabung. *Mac: Ermöglicht in den Audio-Einstellungen die Einstellung bei "Einheitensprache" zu "Alle". *- Linux: Fixed hang when pasting from the clipboard under certain conditions AUDIO *- Fixed some issues with base attack sound modifier (e.g. Tiny's Scepter attacks) *- Adjusted limits on Chen ult target sounds GAMEPLAY *Tusk: Beseitigte kleinere Fehler bei seiner Basis-Stärke, Angriffsanimation und *Fixed minor inaccuracies with his Base Strength, Attack Animation and Turn Rate *Meepo: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Geostrike Einheiten wie Spirit Bear nicht beeinflusste. *Morphling: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den das Replicate-Illusion-Buff-Icon für gegnerische Spieler sichtbar war. *Morphling: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es unmöglich war, die erste Juxtapose-Illusion zu kontrollieren, die Ihr Phantom Lancer-Replikat erstellt hat. *Shadow Demon: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Demonic Purge beschworene Einheiten wie Warlocks Golem tötete. *Shadow Demon: Fixed Shadow Poison damage release not having a cast point *Fixed a minor inaccuracy with Meepo and Ogre Magi's base armor August 23. August 2013 28. August 2013 GAMEPLAY - Fixed recasting a higher level of Enfeeble only refreshing the existing duration without upgrade the stats - Fixed Epicenter not slowing attack speed by 10 VISUAL *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Timbersaws Körperklinge nicht richtig funktionierte. *Sie werden nun nicht länger die Kommandos anderer Spieler sehen (wie z.B.: -ping). *Passte die Kleidungs-Settings für Witch Doctor und Lion an. SPECTATING - Added experimental Player Perspective Directed mode. Turn on by selecting player perspective and setting dota_spectator_directed_player_perspective to 1. AUDIO *Fügte Audio-Dateien für die Nutzung von Cheese hinzu. *Reparierte FoW-Interaktionen auf QoP- und AM-Blink. MAC/LINUX *Wir nutzen nun nicht mehr Adobe Flash, um Videos abzuspielen, sondern HTML5-Video-Tags. Das sollte einen Absturz mit Adobe Flash 11.7 auf Macs beseitigen. - Add support for querying Gnome Settings for proxy settings for embedded webpages. - Fixed crash-on-startup on Mac that could occur with certain game controllers. IME - Fix for Korean IME chat bug where two ENTER presses were required after entering Korean characters. UI - Fix for store banners showing up in the TODAY tab when the FIND MATCH button is clicked. ECONOMY *Lockless Luckbox: Ersetzte den Lone Druid-Gegenstand 'Skull of Xahryx' (Kopf-Slot) durch 'Form of the Onyx Grove' (True Form) September 06. September 2013 WORKSHOP *Fügte Abaddon zu den Workshop-Einreichungs-Werkzeugen und Website-Anforderungen hinzu. UI *Fügte einen Button hinzu, um Freunde im Spiel hinzufügen zu können. *Beseitigte einen Bug, durch den Gilden-Einladungen nie auftauchen konnten. *Verdunkelter Hintergrund hinter Buff-Stack-Zahlen zur besseren Lesbarkeit bei hellen Icons. MAC/LINUX *Mac Beseitigte Probleme, bei denen der Sound in den ersten Minuten des Spiels herausgeschnitten oder überhaupt nicht abgespielt wurde. *Mac *Mac Spielt Bereit-Sound ab, wenn das Spiel nicht angewählt ist und Matchmaking ein Spiel gefunden hat. *"Sound bei Alt+Tab"-Einstellung funktioniert nun. *Behob fehlende Lippensynchronität bei den Helden-Porträts. *Behob beschädigte GUI nach geänderten Video-Einstellungen. - Mac Make Dock icon bounce when game is ready. VISUAL - Fixed LOD1 on Ol' Chopper Pudge hook *Aktualisierte die Kleidungs-Einstellungen und Skins von Crystal Maiden, Invoker, Lina und Rubick. 23. September 2013 *Hauptartikel: First Blood-Update Gameplay *Neutral creeps now properly use cast times and animations *Upgraded Items can always be disassembled within 10 seconds of the combine (same rules as sell back) *Item purchases can be made at the secret shop if the courier is at that location without selecting the courier *Enabled Medusa in Captain's Mode *Outworld Devourer: Fixed Astral Imprisonment not restoring the right amount of mana after the debuff is removed *Timbersaw: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Timberchain durch Stuns nicht unterbrochen wurde. *Pudge: Meat Hook now pulls the target to the initial hook position regardless of where Pudge is *Fixed being able to instantly toggle Armlet on and off *Spirit Breaker: Fixed Greater Bash not applying further knockback on units that were already getting knocked back *Spirit Breaker: Fixed knockback distance being too low *Clockwerk: Fixed Power Cogs night vision being too large *Lone Druid: Fixed Level 1/2 Spirit Bear having 1800 day vision instead of 1400 *Fixed Shadow Blade revealing only when the attack hit the target rather than when it was launched UI *Control groups are now saved to the cloud, per hero, and will persist across games and disconnects. They are saved per hero *Added profile privacy option to prevent viewing of Steam/DOTA profiles *Added a button to choose to be captain in a Captains Mode or Captains Draft game *Alt-left clicking on an enemy icon in the top bar will send a chat message that the hero is missing *Limit the frequency we show map pings from muted players *Added Double Tap Self Cast Timeout, controllable with the dota_ability_self_cast_timeout convar *Darkened disabled heroes in Captain's Mode and Captain's Draft *Added three new matchmaking language preference options: Korean, Spanish, and Portuguese *Spectator health bars in the top bar are now red for the Dire *Added a button to add friends inside the game *Fixed spectator health bars in the top bar drawing over buyback and ultimate status *Enemy health bars are now red in the HUD when querying them *Fixed checkerboard flash on html panels *Renamed backpack to armory *Previewing couriers from the store or the armory opens a single preview window to display both versions of the courier *Taunts are previewable in the armory *Fixed many items not being previewable *Buff icons draw above the portrait frame to avoid being covered by custom HUD materials *Equipping a player slot item ( HUD, Ward, Courier ) from the armory now makes the player slots appear in the loadout panel *Fixed various buff tooltips ( Mekansm, Armlet, Urn, Ghost Scepter, Ethereal Blade, Veil, Buckler, Assault Cuirass ) *Cleaned up some extra UI elements present in Dragon Scale HUD 4x3 aspect ratio *Fixed the taunt key not working if an action item ( like Coal ) was equipped *Fixed alt-pinging dropped recipes not printing the correct item name in chat *When a courier you ordered to the secret shop enters the shop radius, the shop sound is played even if the courier is not selected *Fixed a case where buying an item at the secret shop with a full inventory and while surrounded by trees could leave one component on the ground Community *Beginning soon, users will be suspended from Dota 2 for 30 days when external tools attached to Dota 2 are detected by the Valve Anti-Cheat system *Increased length of forgiveness threshold to reset the severity of communication bans to 3 weeks Economy *The quality of the item drops you are eligible for is now tied to your Dota profile level. You can see your current drop level in your profile page *A quick-search bar has been added to the armory *Filters can now be created for the armory. These filters are stored in the Steam Cloud so that every machine you use will know your armory filter settings *An armory page now contains 60 items instead of 64. Armory sizes have been increased upwards slightly to account for this adjustment *Many items have been removed from the store. These can now be sold and bought on the Steam Community Market! Workshop contributors will receive a share of each resale of their items. The items that have been removed are not immortal: they may return to the store in future sales or events, or they may appear in the drop list from time to time *The item drop list has been greatly pared down and will now change over time. As new items are introduced old items will be removed (and will be accessible on the Steam Community Market). This should help keep the item drop list interesting over time *Entropic Shield and Entropic Axe are now a part of the Entropic set Technical *Fixed an issue where players could end up in a continuous loop of "received uncompressed update from server" *Added UI texture streaming to reduce memory usage *Fixed a startup crash with corrupt customization files *Fixed a case where the game would return with a black screen after alt-tab Visual *Aktualisierte Phantom Assassin's Kopf. *New Centaur Conquerer War Stomp *New Satyr Tormentor blast *Minor tweaks to Wildwing Ripper Tornado *New Satyr Banisher projectile *Fixed visuals on Satyr Banisher purge *Improved Vhoul's spear throw effect *Fixed LOD1 on Ol' Chopper Pudge hook *updated cloth settings and skinning Crystal Maiden, Invoker, Lina, and Rubick *Fixed several bugs with portrait particles relating to death and dormancy for visibility in the portrait and kill cam *Behob fehlerhafte Todeseffekte bei Io. *Moved all of Chaos Knight's particles onto individual items, such as the mount, helmet, and others, as well as support for local attachments, so that new items can support different positions based on new mounts of helms *Revamped Doom's weapon effect to better support community items *Fixed a bug where models that failed to combine would get double effects in the preview panel *Fixed Spirit Breakers missing effects *Moved Spirit Breaker's effects into individual items to better support community items Audio *Add sound to Radiance debuff (only audible to target player) *Fix last hit sound for Alchemist and Lone Druid ults Hero Builds *Added a language filter to the in-game UI when selecting a hero build. Build authors will need to republish hero builds and choose a language when publishing in order for builds to be filterable by language *Fixed slow hero build loading times for users with a large number of subscribed or previously used hero builds Local Play *Local servers allows players on the same physical network to connect to a locally hosted game *By selecting "Create Local Lobby", the leader of the lobby will become the host for a match by running a local server *Players can see Local lobbies available on their physical network by going to "FIND A LOBBY" and selecting the "LOCAL LOBBIES" tab *Local Lobbies follow the same rules as Private Lobbies. *Upon completion of the Local game, the replay will be stored on the lobby leader's computer in replays/.dem Captains Draft *Dieser Spielmodus wählt zufällig 8 Stärke-, 8 Agilitäts- und 8 Intelligenz-Helden aus, aus denen beide Teams auswählen können. *Jeder Captain eines Teams bannt 2 Helden (1/1/1/1) aus dieser Liste. *Jeder Captain eines Teams wählt 5 Helden (1/2/2/2/2/1) aus den Verbleibenden der Liste. *Jedes Team hat 150 Sekunden Zeit, um seine Auswahlen und Verbannungen zu treffen. Workshop *Added Abaddon to the Workshop submission tools and website requirements Mac/Linux*Mac Fixed problems with sounds cutting out or not playing for the first few minutes of a game *Mac Made the Dock icon bounce when a game is ready *Mac Play a ready sound when game is not focused and matchmaking has found a game *Make "Sound while alt-tab" setting work *Added a fix for missing lip sync in hero portraits *Fix corrupted GUI after changing video settings *Hero Library videos now play on Linux Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Dota 2